


long summer days

by Manaldossani



Category: As You Are (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: You and Mark take a roadtrip up North to spend the long summer day at Brighton Beach.





	long summer days

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Gigi ;)

Pennsylvania was boring, especially in the summer. The long summer days went longer than usual doing nothing at home, flipping the pages of the same book over and over again and rewatching some of your favorite shows. Mark was working most of the time and Jack and Sarah went on vacation down South, so you had absolutely no one to hang out with. 

Mark had called earlier and mentioned something about a surprise. Anything is better than sitting at home all day staring at the T.V. so long that your eyes start to hurt and your head starts to ache. The doorbell rang and you were oh, so excited to finally be in the company of your boyfriend. 

“Ugh, finally. This is so boring Mark, I wish you weren’t always working.” You say as you open the door to him. 

“Wow, I’m glad to see you too.” He says, laughing before pecking a kiss on your lips as you close the door behind him. 

“So, what’s the surprise?” You ask, stunned. 

He sits himself down on the couch before he could start talking. 

“I took the day off tomorrow. I was thinking maybe we could drive up to Brighton Beach and spend the day there. I know how bored you are.” He says with a grin across his face. 

You smile, excited and happy and walk towards where he’s sitting, straddling yourself among his lap as he automatically slides his hand up your thigh. He looks up at you and half smirks, half smiles. 

“Finally, finally. Ugh, thank you babe. I love you.” You say as you kiss his cheek several times, then his neck. He laughs before putting his other hand up your shirt from the back, tracing his fingers along your spine. 

“I love you too.”

 

+++

 

It was the perfect day to go to the beach. The sun was out with very few clouds in the bright blue sky. You were packing necessities for the beach. Sunblock, check. Sunglasses, check. Beer, check. You close the cooler after putting several cold beers in it, hearing Mark’s car’s honk outside your house. You grab the last of your stuff and head outside of the house before seating yourself in his car. Once you close your side of the door, he leans over and pecks your lips followed by a small giggle before he could start driving. 

“Let’s do this baaabyyy!” He yells as he drives off. 

 

It was about a 2 hour drive from Philly to Brighton Beach. We were listening to our favorite song, “Where Is My Mind?” by Pixies, a classic. Mark’s hand was tightly gripped around my thigh as the other was carefully placed on the steering wheel, tapping his fingers to the beat of the song as you hear him sing, “Way out in the water, see it swimmin’.” Although it was your favorite song, instead of singing along you just sat there and admired him. The way his hair ruffles in the breeze, his soft brown eyes focused on the road. His shoulders broad, and now his dimple widening as he catches you looking at him. You unbuckled the seatbelt to rest your head on his shoulder as he drove. You can feel him smile as he kisses your forehead while he’s driving. Soon, the air was getting thicker, but the breeze was getting cooler — we were in New York. 

 

“There! That’s a pretty decent spot.” Mark says, pointing to an empty spot on the sand not too far but not too close to the sea. He had coolers, blankets, and umbrellas in his hands. He let you hold the basket full of sandwiches, chips, and candies. He spread the blanket over the sand before sticking the umbrella into the spot next to them. He put the cooler down and sat down, unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his shirt open with the blue and white striped shorts he had on. You put the basket down and take off your dress, revealing the yellow bikini you were wearing under it. You lay on your stomach on the blanket next to Mark. 

“Can you put this sunscreen on me? I don’t wanna get a sunburn.” You ask, handing him the bottle. 

“Yeah,” he says, putting down the packet of cigarettes he was about to open. You wait, and finally feel his hands on your back. He rubs the sunscreen around your back gently, trying to get to spots he missed. He moves lower down your back, leaning down to kiss up your spine, leaving you in shivers. He continues to give soft kisses up your spine, putting his other hand on your ass, as he finally gets to your back, turning you around and smirking.

“You sexy little motherfuc-“ you try to say before he cuts you off with a deep kiss to your lips. He slides his tongue in your mouth, running his hands up and down your torso, trying not to undress you right there and then. You move your hands up his back, wrapping your right leg around his waist. He unintentionally grinds on your body, as you feel his hardness through his shorts. 

“Mm, already?” You say, grabbing him, trying to feel how hard he is. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so goddamn hot.” He says before leaning down to suck on your neck softly. 

“Markk, we’re in public.” 

“Mhm, even better.” 

You try to pull away but you can’t seem to, as his soft lips brush against your neck, sucking it softly, as his fingers run around your waist. No one’s ever made you feel this way. His scent lingered you into moving in closer to him, his kisses inviting and his bites pleasuring. 

You pull away, or at least you try to. 

“I think I saw a bathroom on the way down here.” You say as he pulls away from your neck.

“Ah, perfecto.” He says before you two get up to finish what you started.


End file.
